TNG studio models
Chronological list of studio models and props appearing in Star Trek: The Next Generation. :This list is of all '''new' model designs that first appeared in TNG. Information on models that represented a single design can be found in the articles linked below. Information on models that were recycled or refurbished to represent different vessels or props from different species in all series will be listed herein.'' TNG Season 1 ''Galaxy''-class Designed by Andrew Probert, the first model of the was built by ILM for . A second, smaller, yet more detailed version was constructed during the third season and served throughout Star Trek: The Next Generation and into Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, appearing as the modified "Anti-time future" Enterprise from , the and the (with added phaser arrays left over from "All Good Things..."). A small, less detailed model was created for the episode , in which it was destroyed, and reused again as the destroyed Odyssey for . The original ILM model again saw use in , alongside a computer-generated version. Yet another computer-generated version would appear in the Star Trek: Enterprise finale, , created in part by Gabriel Koerner. In addition to these CG models, a generic Galaxy-class model was often seen during the Dominion War arc of DS9. Image:USS Enterprise-D, TNG Season 1-2.jpg|ILM's physical model Image:USS Enterprise-D, TNG Season 3-7.jpg|The second physical model Image:USS Enterprise-D explodes, Cause and Effect.jpg|In "Cause and Effect" Image:USS Enterprise-D 2395.jpg|"Anti-time future" Enterprise Image:USS Enterprise-D, Generations.jpg|ILM's CG model Image:Uss venture docked, ds9.jpg|As the Venture Image:USSGalaxy.jpg|As CG on DS9 Image:USS Enterprise-D, These Are the Voyages.jpg|"These Are the Voyages..." * Additional sources: ''Enterprise''-D background info - details of the models used for the Enterprise-D D'Kora class * See main article: ''D'Kora''-class Edo God This studio model made two appearances in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Image:Edo_god.jpg|Edo God Image:Lysian central command-galaxy class.jpg|Lysian Central Command ''Constellation''-class * See main article: ''Constellation''-class Tarellian starship This model was originally designed by Andrew Probert, and when build was approximately two feet in length. Image:TarellianStarshipFore.jpg|Tarellian starship Image:ZalkonianWarship.jpg|Zalkonian warship – Haakonian shuttle – Image:Ktarian starship in tractor beam.jpg|Ktarian starship Image:Hunters_starship_disabling_DS9.jpg|Hunters' starship * Additional sources: Designing of Tarellian ship at Probert Designs Batris According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia, "the Batris was a modification of a Visitor freighter from the miniseries '' . The Batris itself was further modified and seen as a variety of other freighters in later episodes, presumably suggesting that it is a design in use by many different planets. The Batris was built by Greg Jein." Image:Batris.jpg|Talarian freighter ''Batris Image:Toxic waste barge, forward.jpg|Ancient sublight freighter Image:Talarian freighter hulk at Qualor II.jpg|Hulk at Qualor II surplus depot Image:Akritirian cargo vessel.jpg|Akritirian cargo vessel Image:Ornaran freighter-Sanction.jpg|Ornaran freighter Sanction Image:Erstwhile.jpg|Class 9 cargo vessel Erstwhile Image:Antares class at Qualor II.jpg|Hulk at Qualor II surplus depot Image:Norkova tractored.jpg|''Norkova'' Image:Skrreean_ships.jpg|Skrreean starship Image:Xhosa.jpg|''Xhosa'' Image:Telsian freighter.jpg|Telsian freighter Image:Norkova type, Author Author.jpg|Norkova type ore freighter ;Additional sources: * Type 7 shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: Type-7 shuttlecraft Echo Papa 607 ]] * See main article: Echo Papa 607 Cryonics satellite This model, which measured 36x26x5 inches, was designed by Rick Sternbach and Michael Okuda. It was based on a drawing Rick did in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia, "close examination of the model might reveal the letters "''S.S. Birdseye" inscribed in the hull." A concept sketch for this design was sold in the Profiles in History auction for $150.00. The studio model was later sold in It's A Wrap! sale and auction for the final auction price of $3,329.00 US. . Image:Cryonicsatellite.jpg|Cryonics satellite Image:Relay Station 47.jpg|Relay Station 47 Image:Starbase 47.jpg|Starbase 47 D'deridex class * See main article: D'deridex class TNG Season 2 Containment module This model originally appeared as a containment module in . It would later be reworked, as a Rick Sternbach design, into "The Egg" appearing in . The new design was inspired by the anime series ''The Dirty Pair. http://www.ricksternbach.com/tngships.html (Also see: Exocomp) Image:Containment module, The Child.jpg|Containment module Image:The egg.jpg|"The Egg" Straleb security vessel This model, according to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, was a Rick Sternbach design, that was said to have been modeled simply after "a big Easter egg." The studio model measured 24 inches x 9 ½ inches. The model was eventually sold for US$4,800 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, then re-sold in ''Profiles in History'' Auction #30 for $6,500. Image:Straleb security vessel.jpg|Straleb security vessel Image:Angosian_ship.jpg|Angosian police shuttle Image:Dorian.jpg|''Dorian'' File:Antares class, Corvallen freighter.jpg|Corvallen freighter * Additional link: Type 15 shuttlepod ]] * See main article: Type-15 shuttlepod Borg cube ]] * See main article: Borg cube Mondor This model was sold for $3,360 in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:Pakled ship.jpg|''Mondor'' Image:Acamarian starship.jpg|Acamarian starship Image:Cardassian supply ship.jpg|Cardassian supply ship Image:Trill Transport.jpg|Trill transport Image:Satarran starship.jpg|Satarran starship Image:Kostolain starship.jpg|Kostolain starship Image:RigelianFreighterDS9.jpg|Rigelian freighter TNG Season 3 Husnock warship ]] * See main article: Delta Rana warship Promellian battle cruiser This studio model was designed and built by Tony Meininger for the movie but was later used in Star Trek. The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion inaccurately describes this model as being "a re-dress of the Husnock ship seen in ." Image:Cleponji.jpg|Promellian battle cruiser Image:Skrreean ships.jpg|Skrreean starship (docked at center and right docking pylon) Image:Noggra's shuttle.jpg|Noggra's shuttle Romulan scout ship This model, which measured 31" × 25", was originally designed by Rick Sternbach and built by Tony Meininger. A concept sketch for this design was sold in the Profiles in History auction for $400.00. The model itself was later listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. The auction estimate for this model was $4,000 to $6,000; it ultimately sold for $5,500 ($6,600 with premium). A foam core test model for the Romulan scout was later sold in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction for $138.61. File:Romulan scout ship.jpg|Romulan scout ship File:Romulan science vessel, profile.jpg|Romulan science vessel File:Nasari_ship.jpg|''Nerada'' Angosian escape pod Image:Angosian escape pod.jpg|Angosian escape pod Image:Ferengi probe.jpg|Ferengi probe Ferengi pod ]] No information at this time. Ambassador class * See main article: Ambassador class Gomtuu ]] * See main article: Gomtuu Jovis This model was designed and built by Tony Meininger. According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, this model may have been heavily modified from the Husnock warship studio model. The model (measuring 25" × 14") was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. The estimated price for this model was $3,000 to $5,000; it ultimately sold for $4,800 ($5,760 with premium). Image:Jovis-Kallisko, aft.jpg|''Jovis'' – Kallisko – Image:Kaelon warship, forward.jpg|Kaelon warship Image:Valtese_transport.jpg|Valtese transport Image:Kressari freighter Calondon.jpg|''Calondon'' File:Antares class, Bajoran cruiser.jpg|''Antares''-class Image:Numiri patrol vessels.jpg|Numiri patrol ship Image:Nuu'Bari mining vessel.jpg|Nuu'Bari mining vessel Image:Kantare supply ship (profile).jpg|Kantare supply ship Image:Xantoras evacuation transport 3.jpg|Xantoras evacuation transports Image:Combat vessel, Unification I.jpg|Smuggler's combat vessel Image:Tierans starship.jpg|Ilari starship TNG Season 4 Challenger class * See main article: ''Challenger'' class Cheyenne class * See main article: ''Cheyenne'' class New Orleans class * See main article: ''New Orleans'' class Springfield class * See main article: ''Springfield'' class Talarian observation craft This model was built by Tony Meininger, based on sketches drawn up by Rick Sternbach. Original design and modifications: # It originally appeared as the Talarian observation craft in . Sternbach's design was "given a slight Coast Guard sailing ship feel." http://www.ricksternbach.com/tngships.html The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion explains, "the training ship, with its two great power panel "sails," harks back to the early wind-powered Coast Guard trainers." It also appearing in this form in one of the two variations of the Kriosian ship that appeared in . # The model was then heavily modified, and given red nacelle glow, for its appearance as the Tamarian deep space cruiser in . # After that, it was further altered to become the Klaestron starship in . In this usage, the entire model was turned upside down, and the nacelles were given a light blue glow. # The structure was modified again, and the nacelles were given an orange glow, when it appeared as the T'Lani cruiser in . The glow was then changed to purple for its appearance one of the two illusionary Bothan starships that appeared in . # Finally, its structure was heavily modified, this time with nacelles glowing dark blue, as the Drayan starship in . A concept sketch for this design was sold in the Profiles in History auction for $275.00. The model (measuring 27" × 29") was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. The estimated price for this model was $3,000 to $5,000; it ultimately sold for $5,500 ($6,600 with premium). Image:TalarianObservationCraft.jpg|Talarian observation craft Image:Kriosian ship 1.jpg|Kriosian ship Image:TamarianStarship1.jpg|Tamarian deep space cruiser Image:Klaestron_starship.jpg|Klaestron starship Image:Tlanicruiser-runabout.jpg|T'Lani cruiser Image:Bothan starship, underside.jpg|Bothan starship Image:Drayan starship.jpg|Drayan starship * Additional sources: Talarian warship This studio model was designed by Rick Sternbach and built by Tony Meininger. According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, Sternbach revealed that "the look of Endar's warship, ''Q'Maire, is based on the big galactic patrol vessels of ." The forward part of the primary hull for the model of the Talarian warship was constructed from an . The remainder of the model remains true to the "Talarian design" found in the similar observation craft.http://www.ricksternbach.com/tngships.html This model was used in several appearances throughout ''Star Trek. It was eventually sold for US $6,000 at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. Image:TalarianWarships.jpg|Talarian warship Image:Talarian warship hulk at Qualor II.jpg|Hulk at Qualor II surplus depot Image:Lysian destroyer.jpg|Lysian destroyer Image:Kriosian ship 2.jpg|Kriosian ship (one of the two variations) Image:Frunalian_science_vessel.jpg|Frunalian science vessel Image:Valerian-Boslic freighter docked at DS9.jpg|''Sherval Das'' – Boslic freighter – Image:Hekaran starship.jpg|Hekaran starship Image:Drayan shuttle.jpg|Drayan shuttle ;Additional references: * Vor'cha-class * See main article: Vor'cha class Nenebek This model was designed by Joseph Hodges and later redressed for several appearances throughout TNG. The aft portion of the ship was a reuse of the Zibalian escape pod partial originally seen in , which was also used, in part, as the Arcos escape pod in . The final appearance of the model apparently had the registry NCD-31775.'' Image:Nenebek shuttlebay.jpg|''Nenebek'' Image:Time travel pod (26th century).jpg|Time-pod Image:Taris Murn.jpg|J'naii shuttle Image:Yridian shuttle, Birthright.jpg|Yridian shuttle Image:ToronClass.jpg| Image:Iyaaran_Shuttle.jpg|Iyaaran shuttle Nebula-class * See main article: ''Nebula'' class Galor-class The original Galor studio model was designed by Rick Sternbach and Peter Lauritson, and build by Ed Miarecki and Tom Hudson. Modifications for the Keldon design were made by Tony Meininger. For more information see main article: ''Galor'' class and ''Keldon'' class. Image:Galor class.jpg| Image:Keldon class.jpg| Cytherian probe This studio model was sold in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction for $2,200. Image:Cytherian probe.jpg|Cytherian probe Image:Pup.jpg|"Pup" TNG Season 5 Type 6 shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: Type-6 shuttlecraft T'Pau According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, this studio model was originally designed by Rick Sternbach, "with a ''Reliant-like feel featuring long, pointed engine pods and a bridge-over-pod hull look. Urged to go for a more alien non-Starfleet look, Sternbach said he based the design on a central core surrounded by a wraparound circular generator." Sternbach's concept sketches for this design were sold in the Profiles in History auction with an estimated sale price of $600 to $800; they ultimately sold for $850. The studio model, which measured 20" × 13", was built by Greg Jein. It sold in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of $4,000 to $6,000; it ultimately sold for $12,000 ($14,400 with premium). A foam core test model (measuring 7" × 3" × 10"), created for ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, was later sold in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction for $119.61. Image:VulcanTransports.jpg| Image:Tosks ship.jpg|Tosk's starship Image:VulcanFreighter.jpg|Vulcan freighter Exocomp ]] * See main article: Exocomp Lysian sentry pod Image:Lysian sentry pod.jpg|Lysian sentry pod Image:Ekina.jpg|''Ekina'' TNG Season 6 Yridian destroyer This model was designed by Rick Sternbach and appeared in only two episodes of TNG Image:Yridian_destroyer.jpg|Yridian destroyer Image:Yridian freighter.jpg|Yridian freighter Borg Type 03 ]] * See main article: Borg Type 03 TNG Season 7 Olympic class * See main article: ''Olympic''-class Negh'Var warship ]] * See main article: ''Negh'Var'' warship Category:Star Trek